Dark Venom
by Theinsanebunny24
Summary: This is my idea of what would happen if the snake had bitten either Adam, Aisha, or Rocky. Of course I chose Adam just because I like messing with him XD. OC,OOC, and AU warnings. Rated T just in case.


**Yeah I know I still have unfinished stories but some of them I have hit writers block with. so I hope you enjoy this while I come up with more ideas for everything else.**

The moment the snake bit Adam the rangers knew they were in trouble. But they didn't know that they had lost a potential ally and gained a great villain.

"Ah, ugh!" they heard from Adam as shadows started to surround him.

"Adam, no!" Aisha said as she watched her friend bend over in pain.

"Get the others and go." Said one of the rangers.

Meanwhile Adam could feel the venom pumping through his veins. It was changing him from the inside out and he could feel it, he could feel its power penetrate his mind and bathe it in a darkness he never knew he would ever feel. At first it scared him, the whispers nothing but wrong, telling him things that he knew weren't true. But the temptation to listen was too strong. Anger, hate, and envy were invoked by those whispers. He was angry at his friends. What for? They were leaving him behind. He hated the rangers. Why? They let this happen to him. He envies them just because they aren't enduring the pain he's going through right now. But these were thoughts and feeling put there by the venom and he took the bait. He has been a shy kid for a long time and the darkness was taking advantage of that. It was twisting his insecurities to its whim, planting a seed of evil in his heart. The darkness now starting to tempt him with its power, the power to destroy those who have wronged him. And as he was giving in to this evil the remaining rangers were watching as the shadows had completely encased Adam. They couldn't even see him anymore, just a cocoon of darkness. A cocoon that was pulsating with an evil energy. They were afraid of what would come out, tommy gave a silent prayer for the occupant, knowing from what they were told that Adam would most likely never be saved from this darkness like tommy was. There was only two choices for them, destroy the cocoon before it reveals their newest enemy and put Adam out of his misery, or try to find a way to save him. But none of them could bring themselves to destroy it, they didn't know him real well but they do know that he doesn't deserve this.

Zedd was watching in glee as his latest warrior was being made. The most satisfying of this situation was that the rangers couldn't save an innocent life. The venom was made to take the process of turning evil and make it take minutes to complete instead of years. He loved it when the good guys lose and the bad guys win, especially him, and his wife Rita was just as giddy as him. They wanted all the tournaments winners but they're fine with just one as long as the rangers are full of despair and the new villain can get rid of them for good. His interest peaked as he noticed the cocoon of darkness was starting to open, he couldn't wait to see the newest monster that would ensure their victory.

The cocoon was pulsating faster and faster as it seemed to crack, opening for the occupant to exit. The rangers who were too busy feeling ashamed for not saving Adam didn't notice till it was too late. The cocoon was already falling away from the monster now being revealed to them. It was humanoid in shape and if they didn't get up close it looked like it was wearing a suit like them. But they saw the sharp claws and the scales on the body, when they got to the head they realized that they were half right about the suit, there was a sort of helmet hiding the face. It was standing there as if there was nothing to do, but then it turned to look at the rangers and they felt as if a predator was looking them up and down determining who to eat first. It then moved, moved faster than anything they've encountered before, it had Tommy pinned down before he could react. It threw him, and they heard a deep rumbling laughter come from it, it was playing with them, it kept going back and forth from each ranger still in the cave landing blow after blow and leaving them on the ground in pain. It wasn't trying to demorph them, it wanted to test their limits first, and then when it seemed to have enough it released an energy blast strong enough to demorph them. Then the other rangers and the two they were supposed to get to safety came in to help. They were looking at the scene in shock.

"Look here, your backup has arrived, too bad they'll suffer the same fate." It spoke for the first time since it came out of the cocoon.

Rocky and Aisha gasped in shock as they heard the voice, it was a distorted version of Adams voice, but of course he after all was the one in the cocoon.

"Adam." Aisha spoke in a whisper as she saw the monster her friend had become.

"In the flesh, or should I say in the scales." He said at her reaction. "Though I'd rather not be called that anymore, I am no longer the weakling called Adam Park, call me Vipron, it will be my pleasure to destroy you as you have destroyed me."

The rangers couldn't believe what he was spouting, this must be the venoms work, it made him believe things that were never true, they never tried to destroy him nor did they try to hurt him before.

"Adam, stop this, they didn't hurt you, it's the snake, it's made you think of the rangers as enemies, come on we're friends, and we know you don't truly believe these lies. Come on Adam both rocky and I know you can fight this." Aisha said trying to break through to him.

"That's where you're wrong, Aisha, we are not friends, I don't need friends any more, not with this power I've obtain, and that's why I won't fight it, in fact I like this. I'm free, free from my mortal life and concerns, I don't need to worry about what others think, I could care less about that. I can do anything I want, and I want to destroy the rangers, and I will destroy you two if you get in my way." The last part was directed to both Aisha and rocky.

Zedd was enjoying the show down on earth, the new villain, Vipron, was toying with the rangers, but Zedd allowed it, his newest monster needed to flex his new 'muscles' after all.

"Zeddy, why isn't he destroying the rangers? I want them gone, he's supposed to get rid of them, you promised." Rita whined in her annoying nasally voice that made some of the monsters wish that she would shut up.

"Patience my evil pie, he will destroy them." Zedd said with certainty.

Vipron was still staring at the others who had entered the cave but decided not to bother with them. He disappeared into a green and black energy that made a hissing sound like a snake. Rocky and Aisha were devastated that their friend had threatened them, but they won't give up on him.

The black and green energy appeared in Zedd's and Rita's fortress where Zedd was waiting for his newest monster.


End file.
